The Nanny Chatroom
by frandrescherrules
Summary: The Nanny characters group Iming...
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok so i read a couple of chatroom fan fictions and thought why not write a

Nanny one?

So...let's see how this goes...ha.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the nanny characters or anything to with the TV show

the nanny, just a fan fiction writer.

So, this takes place in more of the present since they all have cellphones.

Fran: Niles, Max, CC. Check your phones, I sent you a chat request.

Max: What does that mean?

Fran: Gracie showed me a way for us to have a group chat. Like texting but in a

group.

Niles: I accepted.

CC: Me too.

***Beep* **

***Butler4U, FrannyTheNanny and CCxo have entered the chat***

_CCxo: Hello Hello_

_Butler4U: Hi. Did this go through?_

_CCxo: Hahaha nice name!_

_FrannyTheNanny: I'm in the kitchen now. Why isn't Max in the chatroom?_

_CCxo: I'll press the accept button for him._

_*BroadwayProducerNY enters*_

_Butler4U: Nice name._

_BroadwayProducerNY: Right back at you old man!_

_FrannyTheNanny: Hehe. Hi honey. _

_CCxo: I guess this is kinda fun._

_FrannyTheNanny: Right?_

_Butler4U: ;)_

_FrannyTheNanny: Did you just wink at me?_

_Butler4U: No, I smiled._

_CCxo: :) ←That is a smile._

_Butler4U You all knew what I meant! __***Frowns***_

_FrannyTheNanny: Aw there there. Hey Max? *poke*_

_Where did he go?_

_CCxo: I'm outside now._

_Butler4U: I'm in the living room_

_BroadwayProducerNY: I'm here, this distracts me and it apparently _

_bloody distracts all of you too._

_Butler4U: Someone's a grouch_

_CCxo: No need to be so grumpy._

_FrannyTheNanny: Are you having more constipation issues, honey? _

_BroadwayProducerNY: FRAN!_

_CCxo: haha. TMI_

_Butler4U: What does TMI mean?_

_FrannyTheNanny: What? There's nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of people have _

_irritable bowel syndrome._

_CCxo: Too much information_

_Butler4U: LOL_

_BroadwayProducerNY: I'm out. I'll be back later!_

_*BroadwayProducerNY has the left the chat*_

_Butler4U: He's probably on the way to the bathroom now. I better not have any _

_Cleaning up in there to do!_

_CCxo: I almost feel for you Butler boy_

_FrannyTheNanny: Aww. How sweet._

_CCxo: I said almost!_

_You know this is a lot of fun._

_Butler4U: Yeah...This is the most fun you've probably had in years. Getting a _

_lot of action on here._

_FrannyTheNanny: Oh Wow._

_CCxo: You better watch yourself._

_FrannyTheNanny: Now now. Play nice you two._

_Butler4U: __***Winks***_

_FrannyTheNanny: Now this time you actually put wink, why do you keep winking at _

_me?_

_CCxo: ...Well I'm logging off. I'll be back a little later._

_Butler4U: I have something I have ..._

_FrannyTheNanny: You two are leaving me?_

_CCxo: Mmmm... I mean mhmm. I need something at home depot. Don't worry I'll be _

_back._

_*CCxo and Butler4U log off*_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't really know if I'd get any reviews, and I did and so here's the next chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated :P Sorry for it being a bit short this time.

And if you have any ideas, you are welcome to suggest them to me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the nanny characters or anything to with the TV show

the nanny, just a fan fiction writer.

***FrannyTheNanny is idle***

***Fran's phone buzzes***

***BroadwayProducerNy has signed on***

FrannyTheNanny: Hi honey! Whatcha doing?

BroadwayProducerNY: On my way home from that meeting.  
>Has Niles made dinner yet?<p>

FrannyTheNanny: Actually, he's been gone for quite a while. He said he had something to do. Maybe he was picking up dinner.  
><strong><br>*CCxo has joined the chatroom***

CCxo: I'm backkkk. :)

BroadwayProducerNY: You seem to be in a good mood

FrannyTheNanny: Did you get what you needed at home depot?

CCxo: Oh...yes, I did. They had exactly what i needed.

BroadwayProducerNY: What was it that you needed?

CCxo: Oh you know. A toolish thing.

FrannyTheNanny: Oh I got ya.  
>Ooh. Niles is home!<p>

BroadwayProducerNY: Did he bring dinner?

***Butler4U is now logged in the chatroom***

Butler4U: ;)

FrannyTheNanny: I would go get your phone checked out or something.

CCxo: Hello Butler boy ...:)

FrannyTheNanny: Wow. You really are in a good mood, being nice to Niles.

Butler4U: Oh trust me, she hasn't been all that nice to me today...

BroadwayProducerNY: I'm almost home. Will dinner be ready?

Butler4U: oh uh no.

FrannyTheNanny: The kids are all doing their own thing tonight. We should go out to dinner honey.

BroadwayProducerNY: Ok. Fine. Niles. Make the reservation.

FrannyTheNanny: Make it for four. You in Ms. Babcock?

CCxo: Oh alright

Butler4U: Yippee!

FrannyTheNanny: ?

Butler4U: Um I don't have to cook tonight.

BroadwayProducerNY: Just make the reservation somewhere nice. I'll be home in five minutes.  
><strong><br>*BroadwayProducerNY has left the chat***

FrannyTheNanny: Ooh! I better go get dressed! Sorry, but I'm going to log off.

***FrannyTheNanny has logged off***

CCxo: It's just us now...

Butler4U: I had fun today. Was it as good for you as it was for me?

Ccxo: So many memories over the years.

Butler4U: So...tonight after dinner...your place or mine?

***FrannyTheNanny signs back on***

CCxo: Erm

FrannyTheNanny: Hiya again. Whatcha been chatting about?

Butler4U: Oh just about how hungry we are.

FrannyTheNanny: Where are we eating? I gotta know what I should wear.

Butler4U: I made reservations at the Rainbow Room.

FrannyTheNanny: Ooh my favorite! Ok. 

***FrannyTheNanny has signed off***

CCxo: That was close!

Butler4U: I know!

CCxo: Let's try my place tonight.

Butler4U: Ok. *wink*

CCxo: *blush*

***Butler4U and CCxo have logged off***

Max: I'm home and ready to go.

Fran: I'll be down in a minute.

Max: Niles?

Niles: Hello sir, I made reservations at the Rainbow Room.

Max: Sounds good. My! CC you are radiant tonight….Wow your skin is just glowing.

***Niles bites his lip***

CC: Why thank you, Maxwell.

Fran: Ok, I'm all ready to go!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I haven't updated in a while, (been busy…celebrated my birthday, etc) and I know this is short, but I wanted to give you a little something. I really appreciate all the reviews, makes me happy to know you like what you're reading :P

And if you have any ideas, you are welcome to suggest them to me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the nanny characters or anything to with the TV show

The nanny, just a fan fiction writer.

***The next morning***

***FrannyTheNanny has signed on***

***Butler4U is idle***

_FrannyTheNanny: Yo Niles. Where are you? There's no you or breakfast. _

Niles' phone made a buzzing noise which woke him up. He opened his eyes and was holding Ms. Babcock. He wasn't supposed to spend the night, he looked at the time, everyone was probably wondering where he was.

***BroadwayProducerNY has logged on***

_FrannyTheNanny: Hi honey! I just sent Niles an IM._

Niles heard his phone beeping some more and picked it up.

***Butler4U is active* **

_Butler4U: ;) _

_FrannyTheNanny: That is a glitch, right?_

_BroadwayProducerNY: I don't bloody care, neither him or CC are where they are _

_supposed to be._

_Butler4U: Sorry, sir. I'm actually on my way right now with...a special _

_breakfest._

_FrannyTheNanny: Ooh...Sounds fancy!_

_BroadwayProducerNY: Just get your arse home soon._

CC woke up and rolled over. She opened her eyes to see Niles staring at her.

"What are you staring at?"

Niles smiled and kissed her. He told her how late it already was and they got

dressed.

***CCxo has joined the chat***

_FrannyTheNanny: Hey. Morning._

_CCxo: Hello Hello Nanny Fine. Tell Maxwell, I'm sorry for running late, I'm on my way._

_BroadwayProducerNY: Got it CC. Everyone's running late today._

_CCxo: Hmm?_

_Butler4U: I went out to get them breakfast and it uh took me a little longer _

_than I anticipated. _

_CCxo: Ohh...I see. I'm sure whatever took you a little longer was well worth it and good..._

_Butler4U: Oh for sure. ;)_

_CCxo: I could go for some more_

_FrannyTheNanny: More?_

_CCxo: Uh, sorry that sent too soon. I could go for some more breakfast. _

_Butler4U: Of course. You pig. :P_

_CCxo: Hey!_

_Butler4U: ;)_

_FrannyTheNanny: Am I the only one bothered by that?_

_BroadwayProducerNY: If you get your butt over here, you're welcome to have some._

_Butler4U: The bug is not only back...its stuck up his butt again._

_CCxo: LOL._

_BroadwayProducerNY: NILES!_

_FrannyTheNanny: Hahaha. That was a good one. Honey, lighten up. We know you have irritable bowel syndrome and that's it. But it is kinda funny lol. _

_CCxo: It really is._

_BroadwayProducerNY: I'm going to log off now. Both of you better be on your way and honey my gray streak in my hair is getting bigger!_

***BroadwayProducerNY has signed off***

_FrannyTheNanny: LOL. I love you guys._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I haven't updated in a long time….Sorry :P Enjoy the chapter

And if you have any ideas, you are welcome to suggest them to me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the nanny characters or anything to with the TV show

The nanny, just a fan fiction writer

Niles and CC each left separately. Niles drove to pick up some breakfast and CC drove to Maxwell's house. Niles brought home the breakfast and everyone went about their normal activities, no one suspected a thing.

***Later that day***

***Butler4U has signed on***

_FrannyTheNanny: Hiya Nilesyyy._

_Butler4U: Hello._

_FrannyTheNanny: Whatcha doing?_

_Butler4U: Is Mr. Sheffield on here?_

_FrannyTheNanny: Nope. And he's busy at some luncheon with CC._

_Butler4U: Oh. Well good. I'm watching The Bold and the Beautiful._

_FrannyTheNanny: What? Where are you? Come to the living room. I'm watching too._

_Niles dashed in the room and sat next to Fran._

_FrannyTheNanny: OMG. Can you believe that she's his daughter? After all these years and to think they almost dated!_

_Butler4U: Why are we IM'ing when we are sitting right next to one another?_

**Fran looked to her right and smiled at Niles. She then looked back down at her phone.**

_FrannyTheNanny: Because it's more fun! All the kids are doing it._

_Butler4U: Oh alright. You know what's going to happen? Jackie is going to confess her love for Ridge._

_FrannyTheNanny: What? Noo._

_Butler4U: I read it on the internet._

_FrannyTheNanny: Well you know what they say, the internet doesn't lie. Wow. The writers are really stretching it here though._

***CCxo has signed on***

_CCxo: Get me out of hereeee._

_FrannyTheNanny: Hi Ms. Babcock, aren't you in a luncheon meeting thingy ma-bob with Maxwell?_

_CCxo: Yes and its killing me. It's just with some old man and Maxwell and him are talking and I'm just here all alone._

_Butler4U: Aw you poor baby!_

_CCxo: Oh shut up!_

_Butler4U: Make me!_

_CCxo: Oh I would if I could!_

_Butler4U: ;)_

_CCxo: :P_

_FrannyTheNanny: Aww. My soap opera is over. Now what shall I do. Hmm I think I'll call Ma._

_CCxo: That's nice Nanny Fine._

_Butler4U: :~_

_CCxo: Is that a nose?_

_Butler4U: I'm not sure. :*}_

_CCxo: :] Well this is sure entertaining..._

_Butler4U: Is it now?_

_FrannyTheNanny: You two are sure boring._

_Butler4U: Aren't you on the phone in the kitchen?_

_FrannyTheNanny: Yeah, ma put me on hold._

_CCxo: Oh...:|_

_FrannyTheNanny: Don't you two know how to communicate?_

_CCxo: Yes, very well actually._

_Butler4U: ;)_

_FrannyTheNanny: I don't think I'll ever get used to that._

_CCxo: I have._

_Butler4U: Ditto._

_CCxo: Finally we are leaving. I think Max is about to sign on, so appear busy or something._

_FrannyTheNanny: I'm the lady of the house CC. Hehe. I love saying CC._

_Butler4U: What does CC stand for?_

_CCxo: What's your last name?_

_Butler4U: My name is just Niles, I thought I already made that clear._

_CCxo: And CC is just CC, is that clear?_

_FrannyTheNanny: Um crystal?_

***BroadwayProducerNY has joined the chat***

_BroadwayProducerNY: Hello._

_CCxo: Hi._

_Butler4U: Hello sir._

_FrannyTheNanny: Hi honey._

_BroadwayProducerNY: Am I not sitting right next to you CC? Shouldn't you be working Niles? And hi darling._

_CCxo: Yes, you are. But the two yentas over there I'm sure want to be a part of our conversation and it's kind of fun._

_Butler4U: I like the "hi darling" part. It was nice._

_BroadwayProducerNY: It wasn't directed at you. So, why aren't you working?_

_Butler4U: Oh I am sir, but I keep my phone near me at all times in case you need me. I'm only looking out for you._

_CCxo: Where did Fran go?_

_BroadwayProducerNY: Sure you are. Anyways._

_CCxo: This limo ride feels long._

_BroadwayProducerNY: It's only been 10 minutes._

_FrannyTheNanny: Huh. Oh hi. Sorry I was getting off the phone with ma._

_CCxo: I'm actually glad you're back. I sometimes find you...somewhat amusing even though you irritate and annoy me._

_FrannyTheNanny: Um thanks?_

_Butler4U: That was almost nice._

_CCxo: That's not what I'm going for._

_Butler4U: Well someone's catty. Meowww. ;)_

_CCxo: Rawr. I'll bite you and I'm not kidding._

_Butler4U: You wouldn't dare!_

_Ccxo: Wanna bet Butler boy?_

_BroadwayProducerNY: What on earth?_

_FrannyTheNanny: I'm not sure but I'm enjoying. Where's the popcorn when you need it? Niles go make me some popcorn...oh wait no...continue whatever this is._

_CCxo: Um._

_Butler4U: I'm going to go make you some popcorn Ms. Fine and then do some dusting around the house._

_CCxo: We're here. I'm not coming in though._

_FrannyTheNanny: ..._

_Ok…_

_CCxo: I'll talk to you guys later, I'm signing off. Remember Niles the tool shed._

***CCxo has logged off***

***BroadwayProducerNY has left the chat***

_FrannyTheNanny: Toolshed? _

_Butler4U: It's one of our inside jokes, you know?_

_FrannyTheNanny: No. I thought we share all our jokes with one another._

_Butler4U: Well this one is special..._

***Butler4U has signed off**_*_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy the chapter. I always love Reviews :P

And if you have any ideas, you are welcome to suggest them to me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the nanny characters or anything to with the TV show

The nanny, just a fan fiction writer

Fran read the IM from Niles again. "Hmm Since when do Niles and Ms. Babcock have inside jokes? Oh my gosh….What if they're about me? Noo…Noo…Niles wouldn't do that, but what else could this mean?" Fran put down her phone and tried to stop thinking about Niles and Ms. Babcock when her adorable husband walked in the house.

***Next day***

_FrannyTheNanny: Nilessssyyyy_

_Butler4U: Yes?_

_FrannyTheNanny: Oh! Goody, you're on!_

_Butler4U: Did you need something? __J_

_FrannyTheNanny: Well, no not really. I'm just bored. Wanna play a game?_

_Butler4U: …Sure. What game?_

_FrannyTheNanny: Erm…It's called Niles thinks of a game to play with Fran because she's bored._

_Butler4U:Ok…How about Would you Rather?_

_FrannyTheNanny: Ok! You go first._

_Butler: Would you rather be a doctor or lawyer?_

_FrannyTheNanny: I'd rather marry one. What about you?_

_Butler4U: You have to answer the question though. Which would you rather be?_

_FrannyTheNanny: Eh..Doctor! Because then I could meet a Jewish doctor, get married, and stop working. _

_Butler4U: That's um a nice thought Nanny Fine, your mother would be proud. I would be a lawyer. Your turn._

_FrannyTheNanny: Would you rather be blind or deaf?_

_Butler4U: Deaf._

_FrannyTheNanny: I'd rather be….oh that's tough too! I don't like this game.._

_Butler4U: Then you come up with a game._

_FrannyTheNanny: Lol ok._

***Five minutes has gone by***

_Butler4U: Are you still thinking?_

_FrannyTheNanny: No I got it! Let's play the who would you marry game/who you'd rather date/be with. I used to play this with Val all the time. I'll give you women, you give me men. _

_Butler4U: Only famous ones?_

_FrannyTheNanny: It could be either or. I'll go first._

_Ok…..Jaclyn Smith OR Jackie Kennedy?_

_Butler4U: Smith all the way. _

_Donny Osmond or John Travolta?_

_FrannyTheNanny: Seriously? How can you even ask that? Johnnyyy for sure! I wonder if he's as good in bed, as he is on the dance floor. :P _

_Butler4U: I wouldn't know…._

_FrannyTheNanny: Morgan Fairchild OR Brooke Shields?_

_Butler4U: I like my blondes. Morgan please!_

_Michael Douglas or Kurt Russell? (I'm running out of people)_

_FrannyTheNanny: Ahh..Kurt Russell! He's a cutie._

_Ok, time for models lol_

_Bo Derek OR Isabella Rossellini?_

_Butler4U: I always had a thing for Bo Derek. I mean even her name….._

_CCxo: Wow…_

_FrannyTheNanny: Have you been on here all this time?_

_Butler4U: Hello Ca-Ca._

_CCxo: I just forgot to log off earlier, so when I looked at my phone now, I could see your whole conversation._

_CCxo: ;P_

_FrannyTheNanny: Wanna play with us?_

_Butler4U: ;P_

_CCxo: um sure…_

_FrannyTheNanny: Stop with the winking!_

_CCxo: I got one! Heather Locklear or Michelle Pfeiffer? That's all I got…_

_Butler4U: Heather!_

_FrannyTheNanny: I would have chosen Michelle Pfeiffer. What about you Ms. Babcock?_

_CCxo: Um neither? I don't swim on that side…._

_FrannyTheNanny: It's all in good fun_

_Wait! I meant like just saying who you think is prettier. And is that even how the saying goes?_

_CCxo: Sure you were…._

_Butler4U: Well you're no fun!_

_CCxo: I wonder why._

_FrannyTheNanny: Why?_

_CCxo: I need my fix._

_FrannyTheNanny: Oy, she's back-I mean you're back to smoking…?_

_Butler4U: Yeah, something like that._

_FrannyTheNanny: Bad CC! Hehe I called you CC._

_Butler4U: Yes, you naughty girl._

_CCxo: Oh, get over it! Anyways, I'm going to go. I have things to do._

_FrannyTheNanny: Ok, byeee CC! I can call you CC, right?_

_CCxo: Um yeah…sure._

_Butler4U: Lol._

_CCxo: signs off the chat*_

_FrannyTheNanny: So, ya wanna keep playing this or play something else?_

_Butler4U: I have to go. _

_FrannyTheNanny: What? No, not you tooooo._

_Butler4U: Sorry, I'll catch you at home later. Gotta go out…_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back, this chapter is a little different then the rest. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!

And remember, if you have any ideas, you are welcome to suggest them to me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the nanny characters or anything to do with the TV show,

The nanny, just a fan fiction writer.

***Beep***

Niles checked his phone and had an IM from CC

C.C.: Where are we meeting?

He promptly responded.

Niles: The tool shed?

C.C.: Home Depot in twenty?

Niles: See you there ;)

C.C.: That smiley wink is starting to get a little creepy.

Niles: I thought you liked it.

C.C: Oh, well I do..but just shut up and start driving.

***Twenty five minutes later***

Niles ran through the store and found the tool shed.

C.C.: Finally, you're here.

Niles: Well aren't you inpatient CaCa.

C.C.: You know I loathe when you call me that.

Niles: You know what I loathe?

C.C.: What would that be?

Niles: You!

C.C: You're a pathetic excuse for a man.

Niles: Ditto!

C.C. Oh just kiss me already!

Niles: My pleasure

Meanwhile Fran was at home watching her soap opera. Val had come over to join her.

Fran: Nooo. This can't be happening. I thought Malcolm was dead. It'll ruin everything for Neil and Dru. But...ahh, he's so good looking. I'm glad he's back.

Val: Remember the time we met him and he was shirtless?

Fran: Hehe. Oh yes I do! It's too bad I didn't stay on that soap opera a little while longer. I could have had something going with Jack Abbott!

Val: But Fran, you're married to Mr. Sheffield.

Fran: Maxwell, Val! Maxwell. And I was just kidding. Sheesh.

Val: Could I play with your phone?

Fran: Erm sure?

Val: Oooh. What is this chat app?

Fran: It's a group chat between Maxwell, Niles, C.C. and I. Wait don't you have your own phone, that's just as fancy?

Val: Well, yes I just don't know how to use it very well. Nothing is downloaded on it yet.

Fran: Mhmm...Ok. Well, yeah you should join our group chat. Get your phone out, I'll help you set it up.

***C.C. rolled over and smiled at Niles***

Niles: Ahh...

C.C.: I'll be right back, don't go anywhere.

Niles: Now, why on earth would I go anywhere?

C.C.: I don't know. One of your tricks?

Niles: We are past that. Are you going to take a CaCa?

C.C.: Funny...Very funny

***C.C. rolled her eyes***

Niles sat there and decided to IM Ms. Babcock. But, instead of clicking their private IM

conversation, he accidentally was logged into the group chat.

***Butler4U has logged on***

Val: Oh! Look Something happened.

Fran: That's just Niles, Val. It means he's on the chat. Why don't you type hi to him or something.

Butler4U: You're a very naughty girl. Now, get your bare butt back here.

;)

Val: Um Fran. Why is Niles saying this to me?

Fran: Huh? What ew. I-I don't know.

123VAL: Where?

Fran: Val! You weren't supposed to send anything yet!

Val: Sorry Fran, I was just curious where I was supposed to be.

Fran: It obviously wasn't meant for you or me.

Niles heard a ping and looked at his phone. C.C. sure loved to make him wait. When he looked at his phone, he was confused. He then realized he sent a group IM and Val must now be on their chat. C.C. walked back in and he showed her his phone.

Niles: They know...I think we have a problem.


End file.
